


愛以外もう歌えない

by everyshootingstar



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: Nicky goes into heat and Joe's there, immediately, to take care of him.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 21
Kudos: 258





	愛以外もう歌えない

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5880.html?thread=2043896#cmt2043896) on the kink meme. 
> 
> title from [mi amor](https://youtu.be/fGXADMbJ6m4) by jin akanishi which translates vaguely to "i can't sing anything but love" because it really does fit for this haha
> 
> I love non-traditional a/b/o roles so much; I'm hoping I did a good job with this because in a sense, I sort of based it off of how I sometimes perceive gender. 
> 
> both Joe and Nicky are alphas although neither one of them ever refer to Nicky as an alpha, there's small hints here and there that somewhat hint to Nicky being one but at the end of the day, he's Joe's omega no matter what. 
> 
> I'd like to think that after a while, Nicky's body starts showing more and more traits towards omega-ness i.e. his ability to push down his need to rut/knot once Joe's there and while he'll never produce slick naturally, he and joe can be creative. i have a lot of feelings about nicky in this fic okay. like so many fucking feelings i might write more (i know i say this a lot but i just augh. i love love non-traditional a/b/o so much) 
> 
> ANYWAY. please enjoy this, i can be seen on tumblr @ [boulangerlee](https://boulangerlee.tumblr.com) if you want to hear more about my headcanons for this particular au sdkfjsd.

It starts with an ache in his gums, dull and throbbing and wholly annoying; the heat comes next—tingling and mostly in his lower belly, his fingers shaking as he turns on the taps of the sink until cold water comes out of the faucet.

It feels nice on his hands, on his rapidly overheating skin and he leans down just enough so he can bring his clasped hands up, full with dripping water rapidly escaping between his fingers, and splash it over his face and throat, a tortured sounding groan clawing its way from his throat.

“Nicky?” Joe’s voice is concerned, muffled on the other side of the closed bathroom door, but his scent still seeps into the small room and Nicky just groans louder as the scent of Joe’s impending rut spurs him into _something_.

He turns the water off, not even taking a moment to wipe his face or hands, before he’s moving over to the door, pulling it open until he can squeeze his way out and into Joe’s arms, mouth opened against his throat as he breathes him in. “Joe,” he whispers, almost pained. “ _Alpha_.”

Joe’s hands are warm, excruciatingly so, burning through the t-shirt Nicky’s wearing and he makes another noise in his throat, smells the change in Joe’s scent, casual possessiveness of his touch against Nicky’s lower back, the low rumble in his chest that Nicky can _feel_ where he’s pressed snug against Joe.

“My Omega,” Joe murmurs, gently nudging Nicky’s head from it’s hiding spot against his throat, “Let me smell you, dear one,” he says softly, delighting in the way Nicky just _goes_ , tipping his head back so he can mouth gently at his throat, “Oh baby,” he says, and Joe feels the way his canines lengthen, sharpen as he sinks himself deeper into Nicky’s scent, “You’re in heat, lovely one. At the same time my rut is here,” his teeth scrape lightly against Nicky’s skin, just over the mating mark he’d stubbornly tried to put on Nicky all those years ago, only recently had it taken properly, scarred over and beautiful, a testament to his love.

Nicky paws at Joe’s waist, tangles his fingers into Joe’s shirt, “Please Alpha, I need you,” he mumbles around the ache in his gums, grimacing as his own canine knicks his lower lip, “Alpha—”

Joe shushes him, brings his hand up to tangle in Nicky’s hair, “I know, dear one,” he whispers, “Look at me,” he tilts Nicky’s head just enough, so when Nicky’s eyes flutter open, he’s staring into Joe’s, “There you are,” he smiles, nuzzles Nicky’s nose gently, “There you are, my beautiful Omega,” he presses a gentle kiss to Nicky’s mouth, “Are you wet for me, my love? Do you _ache_ for me, yet?”

A low whine leaves Nicky’s lips and he flushes, the faint pink coloring his cheeks and throat, his fingernails scratching against Joe’s hips, “ _Yusuf_ ,” he says, voice wobbling, “You know I can’t—”

Joe cuts him off with a fierce kiss, gripping his jaw firm enough to make Nicky yield but not hard enough to _hurt_ him, his other hand slipping under the back of his shirt to rest against his lower back, skin to skin and when Joe pulls away, canines catching Nicky’s lower lip, reddened and puffy from the intensity of the kiss, Nicky _jerks_ against his chest. “Are you wet for me, Nicolò?” Joe asks again, voice patient, tone brokering no argument. “Do you ache for me, for my knot?”

Nicky huffs quietly, lets Joe guide his head to rest against his collarbone, “I am,” he mumbles into Joe’s shirt, flushing deeper as he says the words out loud—even after centuries of this, it never gets easier to admit it once he’s like this.

Another deep rumble in Joe’s chest, louder now that Nicky’s ear is pressed against him, and Joe’s fingers soothe where he’d been pulling at Nicky’s hair, “Let’s get you to our room,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to his temple, “I want to see you all spread out and aching for me, my dear heart.”

Nicky whines again, this time the sound in assent, his fingers squeezing tight at Joe’s hips before he lets go and the two of them separate, but only long enough for them to move down the hallway and towards their bedroom, pressing Nicky hard against the door just to kiss him again for several long moments.

The two of them tumble inside the bedroom, Nicky laughing breathlessly against his mouth as he opens the door and the unyielding wood falls away to empty space, Nicky’s movements are sluggish and slow but he manages to catch himself and a giggling Joe as they stumble across the threshold, the door closing behind them with a soft _thud_.

Nicky lets Joe crowd into his space again, lets him mouth at his throat, at the sensitive patch on his jaw, fingers curling against the curve of Joe’s shoulders, “I want you naked,” he mumbles, tacks on a please a half a second later which has Joe chuckling against his jaw. “Alpha,” he says quietly, losing himself in the heavy, heady scent of Joe.

Joe hums, but instead of pulling his own shirt off, he slides his hands under Nicky’s, pushing it up until it bunches under his armpits and Nicky’s raising his arms, letting Joe pull it off with a satisfied hum. “You first, my love,” Joe says, pushing the soft material of Nicky’s sleep pants down. “Come on, I want to see you my wonderous Omega.”

A soft huff leaves Nicky’s lips as he leans into Joe, a low rumble in his chest as he noses his way under Joe’s jaw, right where his scent is the thickest, the action makes Joe laugh quietly, “My Omega,” he murmurs, combing his fingers through Nicky’s hair, “Already scent drunk, my heart?” his voice is light and teasing as his nails gently scratch Nicky’s scalp.

Nicky pulls back after a moment and blinks his eyes several times as if the clear the faint glow his irises have taken, the urge to give into his instincts strong and suffocating, “Joe, it’s too much,” he mumbles, grasping Joe’s shoulders to keep himself upright, a grimace marring his features.

“Beautiful one,” Joe says, hand slipping down to grip the back of Nicky’s neck, holding him tight as Nicky snarls for a moment, jerking against Joe’s hold, “Oh baby,” Joe tries again, holds tighter until Nicky settles, his face flushed, lips open in a pant, “Don’t be like that my precious Omega,” he murmurs. “I’m going to give you what you need, you’ve just got to _let_ me, dear one.”

Nicky presses his face against Joe’s shoulder then, feels the dull points of Joe’s nails dig into the back of his neck. “I need you, Joe,” he whispers, “I need you so much, I can’t, I don’t—” he breaks off, shaking his head. “Let me be good for you, please Alpha.”

Joe turns his head and presses a kiss to the side of Nicky’s head, “Will you get on the bed and present for me now, lovely one?” he asks softly, fingers gentling against the back of his neck, rubbing over the fast fading marks his nails left behind. “Be a good Omega and show me how much you want my knot?”

Nicky makes a noise and Joe feels the way he fidgets against his chest, the way his thighs press together unconsciously, how Nicky’s scent goes soft then, and his shoulders lose their tension, almost as if he’s _finally_ giving into Joe, letting Joe make the decisions for them. “Nicky?” he murmurs when he doesn’t say anything for several long moments, just fidgets against him, “Dear one? Are you still with me?”

“It’s time, Joe,” Nicky mumbles, and with great effort, pulls himself away so Joe can see the way his eyes are glazed over, a sort of far off look on his face, “Now, please,” he whispers, fingers staying tangled in Joe’s shirt for a moment before he pulls back until they’re no longer touching, breathing picking up a little as he looks at Joe

Joe shuffles forward just as Nicky takes a step back and _oh_ , this is how Nicky wants it, he thinks as he undoes the buttons on his shirt, following Nicky towards the bed, step-for-step, the scent of Nicky’s arousal spiking high when Joe lets his shirt slide off of his shoulders, a low noise leaving his mouth.

A growl fights its way out of Joe’s throat when Nicky turns away, clumsily climbing onto the bed, settling in the center of it—his chest pressed flat against the sheets; thighs spread wide, ass in the air, _waiting_.

Joe follows him onto the bed, the rest of his clothes falling to the floor in a neat pile before he’s pressing himself along Nicky’s back, panting openly against he back of his neck, hips fitting right against Nicky’s ass, perfect and hot.

“My beautiful Omega,” Joe whispers into his skin, rutting against him several times, a shudder wracking his body when the head of his dick catches against Nicky’s rim and Nicky gasps, reaches back to swat at Joe’s thigh for a moment, drawing his attention away from the teasing press of heat against him. “Of course, of course,” Joe says, mouthing at the back of his neck for several long moments before he pulls away enough to lean over towards their side table, fumbling around in it to dig out a tube of lube.

Nicky grumbles a little when Joe pulls back but settles easily enough when Joe’s fingers sink into him, one by one, content little rumbles in his chest vibrating the bed under him as Joe pets along his outer thigh, whispering soft words of praise as he works him open until Nicky’s pushing back against his hand, clawing at the bedding under him, trying to get _more_.

“Joe, please, _Alpha_ , I need you, it’s too much now, need your knot, please.” Nicky whispers, voice thick and heavy, his toes are curling and uncurling where the tops of his feet are pressed against the bed, thighs shaking just enough to let Joe know that Nicky’s truly and utterly _gone_ right now, finally letting his baser instincts take over.

With a hand on Nicky’s lower back, holding him still, Joe slides inside slowly, the base of his dick where his knot is already starting to swell and he knows that he won’t last long, that neither of them will—especially when Nicky goes even more limp, a happy whine leaving his mouth when Joe’s hips rest against his ass and instead of fighting or trying to get away, he widens his thighs and whispers a soft _please_ into the sheets.

Joe’s answering growl is enough to make Nicky clench around him as Joe’s hands settle on his hips, holding him steady as he pulls back until his tip is barely inside Nicky before he thrusts back inside him with a sharp thrust, reveling in the loud cry that leaves Nicky’s mouth.

“You take me so well, lovely one,” Joe whispers, curling over Nicky again, this time as he’s seated inside him snugly, “My beautiful and perfect Omega, so warm and wet,” he nuzzles the back of Nicky’s neck, rutting into him as he loses himself in Nicky’s soft and sweet scent, drinking in each of the sounds that leaves his love’s mouth.

Nicky’s fingers slide against the sheets, fighting for something to grip as each of Joe’s thrusts rock him forward, each drawing a high pitched sound that tapers off into Joe’s name—and when he tries to work his hand down between his spread thighs to curl around his dick, Joe growls.

“You’re going to come like this,” Joe whispers with a sharp thrust, setting his teeth against the back of Nicky’s neck, “Just like this my beautiful Omega.” He murmurs, shushing Nicky when he tries to argue, tries to tell Joe that he _can’t_. “You can do it like this or not at all,” Joe mumbles, grabbing Nicky’s straying hand and pressing it back into the sheet. “If you don’t come like this, we’ll figure something else out, but right now, you’re _not_ going to touch yourself.” He curls his fingers through the spaces between Nicky’s, holding his hand there, “Let me take care of you dear one,” he whispers into Nicky’s skin, “Trust me to make you come exactly like this, exactly like you need.”

The speed of Joe’s thrusts pick up, and soon, Nicky’s no longer concerned with trying to touch himself, instead, he’s more concerned about the _tug_ of Joe’s slowly swelling knot each time he pulls out, a steady pressure building up in his lower belly at the excitement of being _tied_ to his Alpha finally.

“Just a little bit more,” Joe whispers comfortingly as he feels Nicky’s impatience spill over, the way Nicky starts squirming against him, under him, his thighs trying to press together so he can get _closer_ to Joe, his scent spiking with something spicy and hot that makes Joe rumble contentedly.

“Oh love,” Joe murmurs, pressing a kiss to the curve of Nicky’s shoulder, “My Omega, you’re so wet from this, so eager for my knot, aren’t you?” He asks, knowing Nicky’s too far gone to really answer, instead, taking cues from his scent and the way his heartrate picks up when on Joe’s next thrust, it takes him circling his hips to get his knot inside Nicky.

It takes a dozen or more thrusts before Joe feels himself tip over the edge, his hips rutting forward until his knot locks them together, until Nicky’s whining and squirming at the extra stretch, at the sensation of Joe _filling_ him but he settles eventually, doesn’t try to get _away_ , not that Joe would _let_ him.

Nicky’s gums ache and he bites the sheet under his mouth as he rocks back against Joe, the tug and pull of the knot against his rim, the swollen heat of Joe’s dick pressing snug against his prostate, the scent of Joe surrounding him; heavy and woodsy.

“Come for me, beautiful,” Joe whispers into Nicky’s shoulder, “Let me feel you squeeze my knot, dear one, let me feel you,” he mumbles, stroking Nicky’s side as he circles his hips, grinding into Nicky’s prostate over and over, the oversensitivity making Joe’s own toes curl, but despite all of that, despite the almost too _muchness_ of everything, the soothing feel of Nicky _squeezing_ around him, the way he cries out Joe’s name, voice muffled in the bedding as he _finally_ comes undone makes all the uncomfortable prickly oversensitivity worth it.

When Nicky’s fingers clumsily claw at Joe’s thigh, he carefully moves them so they’re laying on their sides, Joe spooning behind Nicky where his knot’s still swollen inside him and when Joe chances a peek over Nicky’s shoulder and down to where Nicky’s dick is now soft against his thigh, he smiles, curling an arm around Nicky’s middle, “Omega mine,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss over the mating mark on Nicky’s neck.

Nicky sighs softly, pressing back against Joe, “It’s not going to take long for me to want more,” he says, voice thick with fatigue, “You know how my heat is,” he mumbles around a yawn.

Joe smiles, “That I do,” he replies, splaying his palm over Nicky’s belly possessively, “Rest now, dear one and when you wake up again in the throes of heat, I’ll continue to take care of you,” he promises softly, pressing one more kiss over the mating mark.

“I know,” Nicky mumbles with a smile, turning his head so he can share a chaste kiss with Joe, “You always take such good care of me, Alpha,” he says, the words catching on a yawn. “How’s your rut?” he asks, his scent changing the slightest, and Joe feels his smile grown at the concern.

“It’s not too bad, lovely,” Joe murmurs, “It’s never bad when you’re here, especially when our cycles line up as well as they do.” he strokes Nicky’s stomach slowly as the room lapses into silence, “Your scent’s growing sweeter,” he whispers sometime later, “So much sweeter than the first time I met you.”

Nicky hums, already half asleep, “It’s finally realized I’m an Omega,” he mumbles, wrinkling his nose a little, “If the rest of my body could get with the program though…” he trails off and Joe laughs, presses his face into Nicky’s neck.

“My love, your scent has been sweet since I first met you,” Joe murmurs, “But only recently, since I’ve been able to properly put a mark on you,” he pauses to press a kiss to it, “has your scent has grown much sweeter.” He takes a moment to breathe him in, holding him tighter, “I love you, Nicky. I’ve loved you for centuries now and I’ll continue to love you for centuries to come.”

“Yusuf,” Nicky murmurs, taking Joe’s hand and pulling it close, pressing kisses against his knuckles, “You’ve only ever made me feel like myself, even before I realized I was an Omega,” he mumbles, “I love you too.”

Joe hums and rolls them over so Nicky’s pressed face first into the bed, Joe’s weight a warm blanket across his back, “You’ve always been my Omega,” he says with a little grin, “Even in your aggression and the fights we’d get in before you’d let me have you properly. You just needed someone who would see _you_.”

As Nicky sinks deeper, Joe’s weight a comforting presence across him, he smiles, “You like when I’m aggressive,” he mumbles teasingly, and Joe’s soft laughter lulls him into a comfortable doze.


End file.
